1000 Years
by Mrs. Haynes
Summary: After waiting until all the brothers had turned 21 an old friend returns to the Johnsons life and maybe not for the better. All the secrets and lies making her return all the more difficult could her happy ending with a certain Johnson brother hang in the balance? Suck at summaries. Please read and review. Rating may change.
1. Story Summary

_After waiting until all the brothers had turned 21 an old friend returns to the Johnsons life and maybe not for the better. All the secrets and lies making her return all the more difficult could her happy ending with a certain Johnson brother hang in the balance? And what exactly is she? Anders/OC/Mike_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sitting on top of the roof of her apartment building watching the meteor shower, Mattie shook her head; she knew what the signs meant. She knew this meant big and in their world they didn't get bigger than Odin, but it just had to be a coincidence that it was his birthday tomorrow, right? Standing up and walking back inside to her top floor apartment, she went over and looked at her favourite possessions, the pictures from when she was a teenager. Mattie picked up a picture with a solid oak frame, the picture contained 5 people. She stood in the middle between two of her favourite people in the world while her best friend stood in front holding a toddler. The Johnson boys, she thought with a smile on her face. It was that toddler's birthday tomorrow and he was turning 21. How time flies when you aren't having fun. Going over to her charging phone she picked it up and phoned her best friend. He picked up after the third ring.

"Hello Mattie" He spoke down the phone.

"Hey there Ty, so it's Axl's birthday tomorrow, any idea who he might be?" Mattie ask""ed as she unplugged her phone and went sat on the couch.

"Nah probably some low level god like the rest of us, but it has to be better that Hod right? Are you going to come over and see him?" Ty asked moving around on the other end of the phone.

Mattie grabbed the remote for the sound system and stuck on Escape by Rupert Holmes on low in the background.

"I don't know. I already gave you his birthday present to give him for me." Mattie thought of the wooden carving of the throne of Asgard that she had made for Axl and the Valknut cufflinks she had found for all the Johnson boys. "Anyway Mike wouldn't be happy if I showed up and neither would Anders."

"Well then come as my guest, it's about time they all knew we still talk. Anyway Axl would like to see you so think of it as another birthday present for him." Ty argued.

Mattie sighed knowing that when she started arguing with Ty she usually lost.

"Fine. When and where, Ty and you so much as leave my side at this thing you are dead meat got it." Mattie replied.

"Awesome. Remember if you are going to hang out with me all night wear something warm. I will text you the rest of the details." With that Ty hung up the phone and left Mattie sitting alone in her apartment listening to 70's music.

The next day Mattie spent the entire day mulling about her apartment, trying to think of a reason not to go with Ty that night. However Mattie couldn't think of a single reason that wouldn't stop Ty from showing up at her door and dragging her there himself, so she started to get ready instead.

"Right Ty said warm" Mattie muttered to herself as she looked through her wardrobe, looking for suitable attire for attending a 21st party.

Eventually Mattie settled on her black leather jeans which stuck to her finely toned legs, a dark green tank top with frills that revealed a little bit of cleavage and her black biker boots. Mattie curled her brown hair so it sat in tight ringlets which sat on her shoulders and put on some light make up with ruby red lipstick which made her smile look even brighter.

Looking in the mirror before she left, Mattie knew she looked like a knock out. Nodding in the mirror she smiled.

"Here I come" She whispered to herself putting on her black leather jacket she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi and welcome to my first Almighty Johnsons fanfic. I hope you like it and please review so I know what you are all thinking. If you want you can drop me a private message. This is un'beta'ed and all mistakes are mine. I only own the OC and any plotlines you don't recognise. So please read and then tell me what you though by reviewing. Cheers Mrs Haynes**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pulling up next to the house, she knew Mike owned and that was hosting a raging party, Mattie struggles to think of every reason she shouldn't be there and all the reasons she should.

"Fuck this." Mattie muttered under her breath as she stepped off her black motorbike, pulling her phone out of her jacket pocket.

"Yeah?" Ty answered on the other side of the phone, music mixing with his voice.

"I am outside and if you aren't here in under a minute, I'm getting back on my bike and driving a way." Mattie spoke still playing with her bike keys, needing a way to get rid of her nervous energy.

She could hear Ty moving through the phone, her hand with a death grip on the handset.

"Ok I can see you." Ty hung up the phone and continued to move towards her.

"You call that warm. I mean you look fucking fantastic but it isn't exactly warm." Ty spoke pulling Mattie into a tight hug.

Mattie smiled against his shoulder, inhaling the smell of his aftershave.

"Well you know me Ty, tell me what to do I will do the opposite. And any way you gods have your little tricks, I have mine." Mattie replied pulling back so she could have a proper look at him. "You don't look too bad yourself Ty, but then you always have a stone cold awesome look about you."

Ty placed his arm around Mattie's shoulder. "Really a Hod joke? I didn't think you would go so low."

Mattie smiled leaning her head back to rest on Ty's shoulder. "Sorry I couldn't resist." Mattie smiled feeling amazing.

Walking around the party, under Ty's arms Mattie felt incredibly safe having so far not seen any of his brothers, which was a fantastic bonus.

"Hey there. Where have you been hiding and who is your delightful friend?" A voice spoke from behind Ty and Mattie. Turning around slowly Mattie came face-to-face, well face-to-chest, with Olaf.

"We have been around trying to avoid Mike and Anders, while looking for Axl." Ty answered coolly, smiling up at his grandfather.

"MATTIE WODENDOTTIR!" Olaf shouted, not heard over the noise of the music, but loud enough that Mattie and Ty's ear rang for a few seconds after.

"Hi Olaf. You don't look a day over 30. That still amazes me." Mattie said pulling away from Ty to give Olaf a quick hug.

"Well it is my special talent." Olaf smiled. "You look amazing by the way Mattie, how long has it been since we last saw each other?"

"About 3 or 4 years but I haven't seen your grandsons, apart from Ty, since Mike turned 21 so I don't think I should really be here." Mattie said looking around nervous.

"Nonsense." Olaf spoke as he waved his arms and knocked over a light. "It's about time they knew about other Norse mythology and anyway they never forgot you. Avoid Val though she won't be pleased to see you."

Mattie's eyes widened as she pushed further under Ty's arms. She had never gotten along with Val while she was dating Rob and hated the idea that Mike had tied himself to someone so beneath him. The last time she had seen Val it hadn't ended so well so she planned to stay well out of her way.

"Noted." Mattie nodded. "We need to catch up later but I want to see the birthday boy."

With that Mattie and Ty walked away from Olaf, narrowly avoiding Mike and Val. They walked around the party for another 10 minutes before eventually finding Axl.

"Hey Axl, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine." Ty pushed Mattie slightly closer to Axl. "This is Mattie Archer, she knew you when you were younger but lost touch with the family."

"Hi Axl." Mattie spoke with a small wave of her hand. "Happy Birthday. I know my present sucked but I really didn't know what else to get you."

Axl took a step forward embracing Mattie in a hug, as she let out a small sigh of relief. "You were the one who used to sing me to sleep, weren't you?" Mattie nodded against Axl's shoulder still caught in his hug. "Your present rocked. I always wanted the cufflinks my brothers had and the throne is really cool." Axl spoke before releasing Mattie and stepping back. "You didn't have to get me anything, so thanks."

"It wasn't a problem. I make stuff like that so it was good to have a reason for a change." Mattie smiled, enjoying being with the Johnsons again.

"Wait you made the throne?" Axl asked astonishment lacing his voice.

Mattie smile grew even wider. "Yeah I love making little things so I tend to make present so they have a better meaning behind it." Mattie stood proud that her work was being appreciated. "Well I thought that the throne would be fitting for the occasion."

"You know?" Axl asked as Ty pushed them to a secluded area of the back garden the party goers hadn't filled. "You know the family secret?"

Mattie laughed quietly. "Who told you that it was just your family secret?"

Axl looked at Ty confused as Ty smiled knowing what Mattie was about to do.

Mattie's hands suddenly glowed white, letting light float above their heads as Axl looked on in shock.

"Whoa!" Axl whispered. "That's amazing."

Mattie blushed, stopping the light show before anyone saw, not that anyone here would remember with the hangover they are going to have.

"That's only the beginning of what she can do." Ty said proud of his best friend. "But more on that later. We need to talk. All of us. Axl can you go get Anders and Mike, and bring them to the spare bedroom?"

Axl nodded and walked away leaving Ty and Mattie alone in the area.

"I can't Ty. I'm sorry, it was amazing seeing Axl and Olaf and you. But I can't face them. I can't." Mattie spoke her voice rising as her nerves and panic took over, tear threatening to spill.

"Mattie of course you can. They won't get that mad and if they won't get anywhere near you if they try anything Axl and I will make sure of that." Ty said softly pulling Mattie into a hug to calm her down. "I promise it will be ok. Nothing bad will happen."

Mattie pulled away letting out a long breath. "Bad isn't what I'm worried about. Try apocalyptic." Mattie muttered as Ty lead her to spare bedroom.

Axl stood in the bedroom with Anders and Mike waiting on Ty coming in. Olaf stretched on the bed a bottle of beer in his hand.

The door slowly opened showing Ty standing in front of another figure.

"What's this about Ty?" Mike asked as Ty stood in the door frame not moving. "I don't like leaving Val out there alone with this many drunks around."

Ty tried to step forward and was pulled back by the figure behind him.

"Not that I like to agree with him but I have better things to be doing than being in here when there is plenty of drunk young women in the next room." Anders said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Ty stepped into the room with considerable effort, only now his two older brothers seeing someone holding on to Ty.

"I'm sorry for doing it tonight but its time you all knew." Ty spoke as he reached behind him pulling the person behind him to stand in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked shock in his voice.

Anders stood from the bed his hand reaching forward to Mattie but left hanging in mid-air.

"Ty invited me for Axl's party." Mattie said sheepishly, avoiding Mike's hard gaze.

Anders took another step forward his fingers brushing the leather of Mattie's jacket. Anders suddenly pulled Mattie away from Ty's safe grip into a tight hug, as if to confirm she was actually standing in front of him.

Mattie inhaled Anders, a mixture of soap and leather from the collar of his jacket, a smell which she always found incredible, cause something about it made it unique to him.

"I missed you." Anders whispered so quietly, Mattie wasn't sure if it was said to her or if he was speaking to himself. He slowly released her from his hug to stand and look at her.

"I think you have some explaining to do." Mike spoke cutting the air with his voice.

"Well." Mattie began.

* * *

AN - Hey hope you like the chapter. I haven't had anyone else read it so all mistakes are mine. I hope you read and review, I love to know what you are all thinking.


End file.
